


Character/Relationship Charts for this series

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [27]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (France), SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, Skam (Mexico), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crossover, Post-Canon, all of the evaks living in Antwerp, some OCs, some of them are at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Chart of characters for each of the remakes, along with an incomplete list of relationships in this series, a few timelines, and a list of OHN songs for the Evak pairings. Feel free to ask all of the questions you want in the comments about what's going on with the set-up of this 'verse!(Aka I have a love of lists and this 'verse is the perfect opportunity to make some to help readers out!)
Series: if this love is pain (then darling let's love tonight) [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded names are ones that function as two counterparts instead of just one (aka Cris, Beni, and Amira).

Character Chart

Skam Spain Austin Mexico Druck Italy WTFock France Netherlands 

Isak **Cris** Shay Elena Matteo Marti Robbe Lucas L Lucas VDH 

Even Joana Claire Flora David Nico Sander Eliott Michaël

Eva Eva Megan **Beni** Hanna Eva Jana Emma Isa

Vilde Viri Kelsey Evita Kiki Silvia Amber Daphne Engel

Chris **Cris** Jo Diana Sam Federica Luca Alexia Janna

Jonas Jorge/ **Amira** Marlon **Beni** Jonas A Gio Jens Yann Kes

Sana **Amira N** Zoya Faridah Amira M Sana A Yasmina Imane Imaan

Mahdi Dilan (Tyler) Raquel Abdi Elia Moyo Arthur Jayden

Magnus Hugo (Tyler) Marjoree Carlos Luca Aaron Basile

Eskild Lucas R. Eve Beatriz Hans Filippo Milan Mika Ralph

Noora Nora Grace Alicia Mia Eleonora Zoe Manon Liv 

William Alejandro Daniel Rodrigo Alex Edoardo Senne Charles Noah

Yousef Safiyya Jamal Amir Mohammed Malik Sofiane Bazir

Extra characters:

Dani Soto, Cris Soto's older brother

Margit, Vilde's girlfriend

Marco, Beni's ex (the Jonas character in Season 1)


	2. Relationships for this 'Verse

Relationships in this 'verse (might be updated as new seasons come out)

**Isak**

Isak/Even

Eliott/Lucas L

Joana/Cris

Matteo/David

Nico/Marti

Robbe/Sander

Michaël/Lucas VDH

Flora/Elena

Shay/Claire

**Eva**

Eva Kvigg Mohn/Manon

Eva Brighi/Giovanni

Hanna/Jonas

**Jonas**

Jonas Vasquez/Noora Saetre

Jonas Augustin/Hanna

Jens/Arthur

Amira Naybet/Safiyya

**Eskild**

Milan/Dani Soto

Elia/Filippo

Hans/Eskild

**Mahdi**

Arthur/Jens

Elia/Filippo

**Sana**

Sana B/Yousef

Sana A/Malik

Amira M/Mohammed

Amira N/Safiyya

Imane/Sofiane

Zoya/Jamal

Imaan/Bazir

**Vilde**

Viri/Hugo

Daphne/Alexia

Vilde/Margit

**Noora**

Senne/Zoe

Jonas V/Noora

Edoardo/Eleonora

Manon/Eva Kvigg Mohn


	3. Oh Helga Natt Songs

Oh Helga Natt Songs

_Oh Helga Natt-_ Isak/Even

 _Remember_ by Seinabo Sey- Lucas L/Eliott

 _Take Me to Church_ by Hozier- David/Matteo

 _Just The Same_ by Bruno Major- Cris/Joana

 _Falter_ by James Fox- Marti/Nico

 _Keep Breathing_ by Ingrid Michaelson- Robbe/Sander

 _Let's Hurt Tonight_ by OneRepublic- Lucas VDH/Michaël

 _Shine A Light_ by Banners- Shay/Claire

 _June_ by Florence + the Machine- Flora/Elena


	4. Timeline

Timeline

Fall 2015- Nicotino and Evak's Seasons

Spring 2016- Crisana and Elu's Seasons

July 2016- Eliott, Nico, Joana, and Even move to Antwerp

Fall 2017- Eliott, Nico, Joana, and Even start art school

Spring 2017- Davenzi's season

July 2017- Isak, Marti, Lucas, and Cris move to Antwerp

September 2017- Davenzi moved to Antwerp; David, Isak, Marti, Lucas, and Cris start school

Spring 2018- Flora/Elena's Season

Fall 2018- Matteo starts cooking school

Spring 2019- Shay/Claire Season

Fall 2019- Sobbe's season

January 2020- Sobbe joining Antwerp squad

May 2020- Evak proposal

June 9th 2020- David's chest surgery

Summer 2020- Shay/Claire and Flora/Elena move to Antwerp

September 2020- Lucas VDH moves to Antwerp; Shay, Claire, Flora, Elena, and Lucas VDH start school

Fall 2020- Lucas VDH/Michaël's season

January 2021- Shay/Claire join the squad

March 2021- Flora/Elena join the squad


End file.
